Goodbye Old Friend
by starlight1701
Summary: Someone is dying. Will his friends make it in time to say goodbye?


I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters mentioned in this story. If I did I would be rich and not have to be working where I am now! I wrote this story and another version of this story shortly after the death of DeForest Kelly. I might end up changing it to the other version, but for now this is the only version I have typed up. Enjoy.

**Goodbye old friend**

The end was near. The doctor in him knew this, but the human trapped in the failing body refused to accept this truth. He wondered if he would see his friends one more time before he died. Most of his friends were gone, but the two who were the closest to him were still alive. Both had died but had triumphed over that supposedly permanent state. He started remembering all the things that had happened over the years. The grief when he had believed them dead (heck, he had seen Spock die first hand and had seen the video of Jim's death broadcast for Pete's sake!), and then the pure joy he felt when they had been returned to him Both were safe now, but far across the universe from him. They each had their own life to live and McCoy didn't want to burden them with the knowledge that he would soon be gone. Although when McCoy admitted it to himself he knew that he didn't want to be the one to tell them, and wanted to leave that job to someone else. He did wonder if they would sense his death. He knew one of them would know due to the link they had shared when he had held his friends soul in his own body. Yes, Spock would know. But it was not possible that Jim would know until someone informed him. Scotty was still alive as well (that darn transporter actually did something right for a change!), and he was living in the area. Maybe he should contact him? No, he wanted to spare his friend that grief. Things were becoming darker, and he could literally feel death creeping up on him. It was the strangest feeling he had ever experienced. He slowly started to lose consciousness and he knew that his time in this world was almost over. When he hears his name being called he thinks he is imagining things. It is impossible! His mind must be playing tricks on him. But no there it was again. Now he heard another voice talking to him. Both were familiar to him. With a great effort he stops his slow slide into death, and starts fighting again. He slowly opens his eyes and he is greeted with a smile on one face and a raised eyebrow over a kind eye on the other face. His friends were here! He drew a breath and opened his mouth to talk, but Jim beat him to it. " Hello Bones," he said, " I bet you are curious how we knew what was going on huh?" McCoy weakly nodded his head. Jim spoke again, saying, " Well Spock here felt your approaching death and contacted me. So we both decided to come and see you. We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Bones looked at Spock curiously and then he gasped in shocked revelation. The link was still strong between them. Somehow with his closeness to death the link had sparked to life again. As he looked into Spock's eyes he saw the truth clearly written there. The connection strengthened and Spock allowed McCoy to see the depth of emotion he held hidden inside himself for McCoy. He never could voice those feelings before, but with McCoy's nearness to death an urgency to show him the depth of Spock's own feelings for his friend overcame his ingrained aversion for showing emotion. McCoy was amazed at the love, caring and pain that he saw reflected in those eyes. He looked over at Jim and saw those same emotions reflected in his eyes as well. Slowly Jim and Spock drew closer to Bones. Jim gently took one of his friend's hands into his own, and much to the doctor's immense surprise Spock reached down and took his other hand. He suddenly realized how glad he was to have his friends with him at the end. It was fitting since they had been with him for such a large part of his life. He took a deep breath and started to talk softly to his friends, " I just wanted to tell you both how much you mean to me. I love you both like brothers. Thank you for being here now, and for always being there when I needed you in the past." His friends exchanged a look and then Jim spoke, " I know I speak for Spock as well when I say that the feeling is mutual. Thank you for everything you have done for us over the years. You are very important to both of us. We will miss you, but we give you permission to go." A slow smile creeps across McCoy's face. He slowly closes his eyes. And he feels a peace surround him as he drew in breath to say one final thing. He opened his eyes one last time and with a twinkle of laughter shining in them he said his final words, "I'm dead Jim. Well what do you know? I finally got the last word in! Goodbye my brothers." And with a smile on his face Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy drew his last breath and died surrounded by his best friends.

This is dedicated to the memory of Deforest Kelly who brought the character of Bones McCoy to life. We miss you greatly Dee. You shall live forever in the memory of all your fans.

This is my first fanfiction attempt so be kind in your reviews!!!! all reviews are welcome.


End file.
